mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Друг на всю жизнь
Друг на всю жизнь ( ) — песня, играющая в титрах фильма My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии. Согласно словам Дэниэла Инграма, «это была последняя минута фильма, отведённая под титры». В титрах не указывают исполнителя песни, но в них показывают Дерпи в человеческом образе, танцующую с маффином. Инграм утверждает, что «написал эту песню как балладу об Искорке от её подруг». Песня является пятым и последним треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Русская версия= :Певица: ::Друг на всю жизнь — (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Вот что ты значишь. (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Друг на всю жизнь — (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Вот что ты значишь. (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Мир для меня был ::И скучным и пасмурным, ::Отвернулась — ::И всё пошатнулось. ::Ты помогла мне ::Увидеть всё по-новому, ::И поняла я, ::Что это здорово. ::Ооооо... ::Ты будто звезда в дневном небе, ::Мой алмаз в час вечерний. ::Сияет свет твой ::Без меня. ::Друг на всю жизнь — (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Вот что ты значишь. (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Друг на всю жизнь — (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Вот что ты значишь. (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::И не счесть испытаний ::Кто честен с другом, ::Но как узнаешь? ::Изменит всё ::Лишь одно слово — ::И к друзьям ::Ты вернешься снова. ::Ооооо... ::Ты будто звезда в дневном небе, ::Мой алмаз в час вечерний. ::Сияет свет твой ::Без меня. ::Друг на всю жизнь — (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Вот что ты значишь. (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Друг на всю жизнь — (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Вот что ты значишь. (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Упасть готова ::Я уже была, ::Но мне на помощь ::Ты одна ко мне, ::Ты пришла. ::Друг на всю жизнь — (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Вот что ты значишь. (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Друг на всю жизнь — (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Вот что ты значишь. (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Друг на всю жизнь — (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Вот что ты значишь. (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Ооо-ааа-ооо ::(Звезда в дневном небе) ::Друг на всю жизнь — (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::Вот что ты значишь. (а-а-о, а-а-оо) ::(Алмаз в час вечерний) ::А-а-о, а-а-оо. ::Вот что ты значишь. |-|Оригинальная озвучка= :Певица: ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::I couldn't see what was ::Right there in front of me ::Turned my back ::Got my mind off track ::Yeah ::You saw a world that was ::Something new entirely ::Helped me to see ::All the possibilities ::Oooohhhhh.... ::Like a star in the day light ::Or like a diamond at night ::Your light was hidden ::From my sight ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::Every friendship is tested ::You say you're sincere ::But it's all unclear now ::But with a word ::Everything changes ::And just like that ::You and I are right back ::Oohhh.... ::Like a star in the day light (Star in the day light) ::Or like a diamond at night (Diamond at night) ::Your light will shine ::When the time is right ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::When I put my hand out ::And I thought I would fall ::You knew what I needed ::And you came around ::To fix it all ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::Ooohh-wa-ooohh ::(Like a star in the day light) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::(Like a diamond at night) ::Ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohhh ::That's what you are to me Другие версии Справки en:A Friend for Life de:A Friend for Life es:Tu Amistad por Siempre sv:A Friend for Life fr:Mon ami pour la vie Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»